Go with the Flow
by Cissnei69
Summary: Being reincarnated was a surprise and her new life wasn't the most ease to have or normal, but she would do what she did best; go with the flow and see where it would take her. SI.
1. Chapter 1

**Go with the Flow**

**Summary: **_Being reincarnated was a surprise and her new life wasn't the most ease to have or normal, but she would do what she did best; go with the flow and see where it would take her. SI._

**Just a warning: **_SI, OC-Insert, OC-Centric, OC-is-FemPercy, AU, Violence, Language, Clichés_

**Just so you know (Story): **_A friend of mine helped me write this, so the narration is a little different from my other two stories. Another thing! Take a look into Princess of the Sea by AriesOrion! I really liked that story and it was what inspired me to write my own self-insert!_

**Just so you know (Name): **_The name Rhea (or the variants Rheia and Reah) means "ease, flow". And the name Thalassa means "Sea" (In mythology, this is the name of a daughter of Alther and Hemera and she was a feminine personification of the Mediterranean Sea). So, the main character name is Rhea Thalassa Jackson._

**Arc I – The Daughter of the Sea**

**Normality**

"**_Normal? What's normal? To only do what the masses do? And what is the benefit of that? Where is the problem in adopting a custom that is 'abnormal' if it has no negative effect on the world at large?"_**

**\- Yuuko Ichihara, xxxHolic**

The first thing Rhea (Called Daniella in another life) does when she understands what had happened to her is sigh. Then she acts like the baby she is at the moment.

Maybe her reaction to the fact that she had just wake up to find herself in the body of a newborn baby should have been different; after all, the reaction of a normal person would be different. But she had never been a normal person nor did she want to be one. To her, there was no such thing as normal.

Normal made life boring. And it was her life and she would do what she wanted with it and she would act the way she wanted.

Speaking of what she wanted in her life. In the moment, what she wanted was for something to happen in her new life. After just a few weeks, she decided that a baby is boring and Rhea is tired of doing the same thing over and over again, though she does have fun making her knew mother laugh or smile. She never had the opportunity to be close to her mother in her other life since the woman loved her job more than her family.

Rhea was happy to have a mother around. But sometimes, she just wished to have a father around or to know where he was. She missed having a father and all the thoughts that came to her mind to explain what happened to him wasn't all that good.

Had he died like her other father? Had he left them? Was he ignoring her since he didn't want a child?

With those thoughts, Rhea sighs and do what she always do when she wants to forget her problems; she yawn, laying back while waiting for something to happen or for someone to come and tell her the true. She really wants to have a father, but Rhea is a patient girl and would wait for the right time to see him. There's nothing she can do about it.

She is weird like that.

Rhea sighs before yawning – a action really familiar to her – and blinking her eyes a few times, raising her little and delicate head when she notice that someone is standing in front of her grip. The man, who has a powerful and inhumane aura flowing in waves from his body, is a completely strange, but Rhea just stares with curiosity. For some strange reason, she just knows he wasn't going to hurt her.

He stares back with a funny expression in his face as if he had never seen a baby girl in his life. Rhea giggles at this thought and a smile appears in the man face. He takes her in his arms, and Rhea is shocked when tears spring from her eyes as she looks in the man's eyes (Unique and beautiful sea green eyes). She never saw this man in her new life, but she knows that he's important to her.

As the man starts to get panicked (maybe because of the tears), Rhea raises her chubby hand to touch his face. She is disappointed when her little hand ends touching his hair instead, but Rhea just decides to use it in her favor. She grabs his hair and pulls it a little. The message is clear and by the amusement in his eyes, the man understood what she wanted. He tilts his head forward, their noses almost touching.

Rhea looks straight in his eyes. She had learned the importance of eye contact from a distant cousin who was an attorney and knew if she wanted to be taken serious it was the only way. The man gaze doesn't waver as Rhea search for something in his eyes.

She's pleased when the man smiles as if impressed with her attitude. She hadn't thought someone could take a baby serious, but it was clear that this man wasn't normal; that he was above anything mortal – is the word her mind gives her –. The man keeps her close, as they stare at each other.

_Who're you? Why do I feel like I should know you? Why I'm so happy to see you? _Rhea asks while trying to not blink.

"Poseidon!" The man hugs her close as if afraid that she would be taken from him and Rhea chuckles at the strange name.

But who was her to talk? Her name too was strange.

Rhea Thalassa Jackson.

Rhea likes her name, but she could do without the _Thalassa_ part. It is too much like the name of her self-proclaimed nemesis in Middle School (Thamires, Thamara, Thalita… It was _Tha _something). That girl had been a bully. She was always stealing Rhea's possessions, destroying her homework and sketch-book or creating rumors about Rhea who was too lazy to even retaliate and could care less about what others thought about her. Though, sometimes, Rhea did prank the girl one time or another (Like the time she watched the movie _Big Fate Liar_ and decided to make the girl blue. That was a memorable day, when the bully of the school was seen running around looking like a _Smurf_).

Rhea may be lazy – and a little apathetic sometimes –, but she does know how to joke (And plan her revenges).

"Ah… So you're here…" She hears her mother muttering.

He turns around and Rhea blinks her eyes at her mother who is playing with her beaded bracelet. It is a nervous habit that Sally has. Her new mother wasn't the most social person you would find (maybe because Rhea was the only she could talk to) and, sometimes, when a neighbor would come to see if they needed something, she would do this same action as they talked.

By the poor condition of the bracelet, Rhea knows that Poseidon and her mother had been talking for a long time before the man found her room. She pouts. It was too bad since it meant would never know what they had talked about. Though it couldn't be good or her mother wouldn't be looking like someone had killed her puppy.

Rhea knew that she was being insensitive and a little cruel and that in the moment she needed to worry and asks herself why Sally would be in that state. But she couldn't because it would mean that she needed to get angry with Poseidon and Rhea didn't want to be angry with him. Though, for some strange reason, she doubted she could get angry with him.

"Sally…" Rhea tilts her head in contentment. His voice had a deep baritone sound on it; she always liked this type voice.

Sally takes a look at Rhea who seems to be really comfortable in the man arms and approach the two before taking her daughter from Poseidon who didn't look happy with the action.

Rhea blinks her eyes in alarm as she feels her mother taking her away from Poseidon. A panicked cry left Rhea's lips and she shakes her head, stretching her little hands towards Poseidon. She didn't want to be away from him yet.

He seems shocked for a second before a big smile makes it way to his face. He stretches his arms and Sally, a little hesitant - and hurt if the glint in her eyes was any indication -, returns Rhea to him. Rhea feels a little guilt for hurting her loving mother, but it hurt to be away from Poseidon.

"A daughter." He whispers.

Rhea looks at him as she feels eyes in her head. She blinks her eyes in surprise when she sees nothing more than longing and love in those sea-green eyes (there was too a glint of something else there, but she didn't know what it was).

_A daughter._ Was what he said.

Even if she wasn't a genius (which she is), Rhea knew that anyone could collect the pieces of the puzzle and solve this little mystery of who that man truly was with just those simple words.

_My father…_

Rhea doesn't listen when they start to talk as she decides to think about the last time she had a father. She was just four years old when she saw her first father for the last time, a little before he died protecting the youngest son of the woman – Mrs. Mason was her name – who lived in the house in front of theirs. His death had been what ruined the already frail relationship she had with her mother. Before that, her mother had tried to be, well, a _mother_. Butthe woman blamed Rhea for his death and decided to bury herself in paperwork. How Rhea was to blame for her father famous hero complex (famous in their neighborhood), she didn't know.

"You're a God, Poseidon, I –" She hears Sally saying and don't even try to hear the rest.

Rhea blinks her eyes at this and looks at Poseidon with awe. He being a good explained the power coming from his body, his ancient eyes, his name and her name. Wasn't Rhea the name of his mother?

Internally, Rhea is laughing like a madwoman. She had always been a _Luna Lovegood_ in the aspect of believing in things that made others look at her like she was crazy (though the look in her eyes and, sometimes, dreaming voice contributed in the comparison). Believing in mythology was one of those things and now she had proof that she had been right all along. She would have so much fun if she saw any of her friends and old classmates. Rhea always wanted to say _'I told you'_ in the face of all those who laughed at her.

Rhea frowns as another thought come to her mind. If her father was a God, didn't it mean that she was a Demigod? Wasn't the Demigods the ones that always encountered themselves in the most unbelievable and impossible situations?

She smiles before looking at hew newly discovered father. This new life suits Rhea just fine, she thinks after a second. She just needed to do what she always did; go with the flow and see where it would take her. If she found herself in need to adapt, than she would. She had done it multiple times before when her mother decided to travel the world and left alone.

"– can't go to Atlantis with you."

Rhea just wants to squeal like a fan-girl and scream _"Oh my god, Atlantis is real!"_, but then she understands what her mother had just said and bow her head a little dejected before looking at Sally with a calculative glint in her eyes. It seemed that Poseidon had just offered a place in Atlantis for them, but Sally didn't accept and Rhea wasn't surprised.

Sally was the sweetest woman you would find, but she too was proud and stubborn as a mule. Rhea knew that she wouldn't accept help without making a fuss about it and if what she saw till now while living with Sally was any indication (and being the only one she could talk to), Rhea was sure that she wouldn't give up in her dream of being writer.

Poseidon sighs and looks at Rhea who was still staring at him. With a smile he kisses her forehead making her giggle happily. Rhea didn't know if it was because he was her father or if there was another reason, but just being in his arms made her feel safe and wanted, like she was a precious and rare treasure or someone that should be worshipped.

She holds her shirt with all his strength to predict that his mother tried to get her out of his arms again. She chuckles. She hadn't noticed it before, but being near him was like being surrounded by the ocean and made her feel like... What was the quote her aunt liked to say when they visited her house near the beach? _"Heaven is a little closer in a home by the beach"_? No. It could be used to describe what she was feeling, but it wasn't what she wanted.

Ah yes! It was _"The Sea, once it casts its spell, holds one in its net of wonder forever"_.

Rhea blinks her eyes surprised, frowning when she noted a hint of grief, longing and desperation when her mother once again refused his offer to live in his kingdom. At first, Rhea thought that those emotions where result of her mother not just refusing a safe haven but of the clearly rejection of his feelings for her.

But then, Rhea truly looked at Poseidon and her eyes widened as she finally understood. He wasn't feeling those negative emotions because he would not see Sally anymore or because she was rejecting him, it was because it meant he would not see _her_. _Her!_ _Rhea!_ _His daughter!_

Why? Was it possible that he never had a daughter before?

Rhea looks in his eyes and the answer is clear to her. She was his first daughter and he had been sure that he would never have one. She couldn't blame him; he lived for so long and must have given up hope of one day being blessed by a daughter.

Not liking the emotions in his eyes, she calls her attention by cooing cutely (She hoped it was cute, though, she never saw a baby that wasn't the definition of cute) and playing with the button of his shirt. She smiles when he hugs her closer (She didn't thought it was possible). He watches her with wide eyes for a moment before a beautiful smile make its way to his face making him look younger.

"So perfect…" He whispers as if he was having problems breathing because of her.

If she could she would blushing. Rhea had never been felt so loved in her life; it was a new feeling and a strange one at that. Especially when he was looking at her as if there was nothing more precious in the world.

Sally opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Poseidon who raises his head looking serious. He takes a deep breath and start stroking Rhea hair. Rhea knew he was doing that to calm his own nerves, but she just imagined it was for herself and let herself purr in contentment. He chuckles at this.

"Can we finish our talk now?" He asks softy though Rhea did hear a little of annoyance there.

She shakes her head at this and sends her mother a smile. Most of the neighbors who came to visit always tried to convince Sally of giving her up or something similar and her mother always made an excuse to escape those conversations. Like how she played with her bracelet, the action of making excuses turned into a habit in a short period of time.

"A-About the camp…?" Her mother voice is weak as if it pained her to talk about this camp.

He looks at Rhea for a second before turning his attention back to Sally. "About her safety."

Her mother nods and Rhea frown a little displeased as she notice that he hadn't included Sally in his plans, but maybe he was talking about something that couldn't harm mortals so she didn't thought much about it.

"V-Very well…" Her mother sighs with tears in her eyes. She looks at Rhea before nodding her head with determination and turning around, walking in the direction of the living room.

When her mother disappears from view, Poseidon turns around. He lifts Rhea up, smiling when she giggles and wave her arms happily. Kissing her forehead, he has a moment of hesitation before placing Rhea in her crib.

She grumbles displeased but knows that there's nothing she can do about it so she hugs her plushy – Mr. Puffin (No, she wasn't too old to have a plushy, she was just a baby after all) –. Rhea sighs and closes her eyes when her father places her blanket over her body and strokes her hair before walking away.

The last thing she hears before falling asleep; is the door of her room closing.

* * *

Reah wasn't sure if babies who were just a few weeks old could have dreams so vivid or if that was just another proof that she would never be normal.

But it doesn't really matter to her as that night Rhea, is submerged in dreams of her own death – like so many times before –. All she can see is her own bloodied hand and hear the screams made by her mother who had gotten crazy and decided to kill her for some reason Rhea still didn't know. She wakes up scream, but her mother never come like the others times. In her place, is the comfortable and calming presence of Poseidon that hugs her close to his body, singing in what Rhea recognize as Ancient Greek (She had a history teacher in High School who could speak it).

When she is finally calm, Rhea supports her head on his left shoulder. She tries to not fall sleep since she doesn't want to revive her death again.

"Don't worry Rhea…" Poseidon says. Rhea sighs at the loving and tender tone he was using.

As her eyes start to close, Rhea realizes that empty feeling she felt when he had disappeared early was gone. She isn't sure if that was a connection that all Gods and their children had, but Rhea decides to think about it later because she wants to enjoy the feeling of being complete while she can because Rhea knows her father couldn't be with for too long.

She closes her eyes and let herself be consumed by darkness again, but this time, Rhea knew that no nightmare would come to scary her because she wasn't alone.

Her father would make sure that she would be protected.

"I'll always be here to protect you…"

**Normality**

**So! How was it? Next chapter will be Poseidon point of view of this encounter and you will know what he and Sally had been talking about.**

**I'll be explain more about Rhea in the course of the story, but if you want to know, just asks. Oh, and if there's anyone interested in being my beta or if you know anyone who would be willing to take the job then, please, send a review or a PM! I would appreciate the help. :)**

**Hope you liked the story and, please, leave a review, follow, favorite or just send me a PM!**

**\- Cissnei.**

**PS: I have a list of SI stories of Naruto and Katekyo Hitman Reborn, but I just found only one in Percy Jackson so far… Anyone knows a SI story in the PJ Category? Please, tell me if you do. Thank you.**

**PPS: For those who are reading **_**Brave it Out**_** and waiting for a update, I ask for patience. After thinking for a while, I decided to stop and edit and correct the mistakes in the grammar that were pointed in the reviews and PMs. It will take a while since I'm always finding a mistake here and there (and my tests will be starting next week, so I have to study). But if everything goes as I want it to, then I'll be updating before 28 of this month.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Go with the Flow**

**Summary: **_Being reincarnated was a surprise and her new life wasn't the most ease to have or normal, but she would do what she did best; go with the flow and see where it would take her. SI._

**Just a warning: **_SI, OC-Insert, OC-Centric, OC-is-FemPercy, AU, Violence, Language, Clichés_

**Just so you know (Name): **_The name Rhea (or the variants Rheia and Reah) means "ease, flow". And the name Thalassa means "Sea" (In mythology, this is the name of a daughter of Alther and Hemera and she was a feminine personification of the Mediterranean Sea). So, the main character name is Rhea Thalassa Jackson._

**Many thanks to CeresNamikaze – my Beta! –. Yes everyone! I have a Beta Reader (**_**Hallelujah!**_**)! (Thank you Ceres, for tanking your time to help me! ^-^)**

**Now the story... I hope you will like this!**

**Vow**

**"I've showed you how I feel about you. All my feelings were true. All those promises I made, I'm keeping them. Now it's up to you. No matter what you decide to do, I'll always be here for you."**

**\- Mahmoud El Hallab**

The moment he enters the apartment and sees Sally Jackson playing with her beaded bracelet he knows that something is wrong. Poseidon narrows his eyes (An action he doubted the mortal noticed) and watches as the mortal woman keeps throwing not so subtle glances in the direction of one the rooms.

Sally asks why he is there. Poseidon stops himself from frowning and saying something that would make the mortal woman do something she would regret and he doesn't ask where his son was or if something had happened to the child. He knows that with his temper he would frighten her, and he still loved her enough to not want her to cower in front of him. Not yet.

In a low voice, he asks if they could talk about their child future. Sally tenses and before she can utter a single word, Poseidon tries to make his point. He just wants to be over with this and see his child.

After talking for almost twenty minutes about the same things (Monsters, the Camp and trying to convince Sally that both her and their child would be safer in his kingdom – Sally is trying to distract him and he knows –), Poseidon just wants to growl like a wild animal and pluck his hair. Talking to Sally was not working and his patience was wearing thin.

When he hears someone knocking the door, Poseidon raises an eyebrow as Sally jumps, places a hand above her heart and mutter a few words. She is asking for him to wait for her, or so that was what he understood. But Poseidon is a God and one of the Big Three, and even if Gods do have rules and laws to follow, it wasn't in his nature to obey a simple mortal. Even if he had a soft spot for Sally Jackson.

He follows her with his eyes, turning his attention to one of the rooms in the apartment while Sally is busy talking to an elder man who Poseidon thinks is a neighbor. He turns and walks in the direction of room wanting to see what was there that made Sally so uncomfortable and fearful.

As he reaches the doorknob, Poseidon raises his eyes for a second and feels like his heart stopped. With shaking hands, he touches the name written in the door.

_Rhea_

His _mother_ name…

A _girl_ name…

The room was simple with cerulean walls. Poseidon doesn't look around for too long to see what Sally had placed there; his eyes are focused on the crib in the corner of the room. He doesn't move for a few seconds before shaking his head. Poseidon takes a deep breath and walks in direction of the crib trying not disturb the baby laying there.

His _daughter _(he couldn't stop himself from smiling like an idiot at this word nor did he want to stop saying it over and over again in his mind) is using a cute pink pajama with a hood which has the face and ears of a cat. He chuckles when he notices that she's babbling to herself, as if frustrated because of something.

He always wanted a daughter, but after centuries – millennia – he came to believe that he was cursed. Was it because of his desire to have and he was being punished because of something? Were the Fates trying to say something? Poseidon doesn't know, but he isn't complaining. He has the daughter he always wanted.

His daughter… His _daughter _yawns and blinks her eyes lazily before raising her little head. Her eyes (which are so similar but at the same time different from his own) takes his breathe away. At that moment he knows that don't matter what – or who – he would do anything for her. She was the most important thing in his world.

He doesn't know if he wants to laugh like a madman or if he wants take his daughter and hide her. Poseidon decides that what he's feeling is a mixture of the two and is content to stare at Rhea who appears to stare back with curiosity and, dare he say, amusement.

As his daughter giggles with delight, he smiles because it is the most beautiful thing he ever heard. His heart beats wildly against his chest and Poseidon feels that if his existence were to end in that moment, he would die with a smile.

He takes her in his arms and is surprised, and panicked, when tears spring from her eyes. Poseidon knows (though he had no idea of how) that she isn't crying because he had her in his arms. To him, it was like she was confused and didn't know what to think.

As he looks around in search of something that could help him in making his daughter stop crying, he never notices that the little baby already stopped and was now staring at him with amusement and surprise. He gasps when he feels something – or someone – grabbing his hair and pushing it hard. Poseidon looks at Rhea and blinks his eyes before raising an eyebrow as his eyes shine with amusement. The way he translates her message is: _Stop panicking or I'll cry more._

Chuckling, he tilts his head forward, their noses almost touching. He is both surprised and impressed when Rhea looks straight in his eyes. He is proud and impressed with his daughter and wonders if all babies are intelligent like Rhea? He doesn't think so. Maybe it is because she's a demigod. Poseidon almost sigh in frustration because he just doesn't know and it bothers him.

They stare at each other. Each looking for their answers in the other eyes. But Poseidon too, makes promises to himself and thinks of ways of protect his only and maybe last daughter. Could he steal her away and keep her hidden in his kingdom? No one needs to know about her. His wife wouldn't be happy to have a bastard in her home, but he is sure she would appreciate another girl in the palace and his son would be a brat in the beginning, but he would be happy to have a little sister and not someone who can steal his place as heir.

"Poseidon!" Jumping, he hugs his daughter closer, cursing in his mind as he does so. Poseidon is not even a little pleased in knowing that he had just been startled by a simple mortal woman.

He looks at his daughter for a second. Rhea is clapping her hands and giggling as if she had just heard something really funny. Poseidon smiles at her. Taking a deep breath, he turns his attention to Sally who's looking at him with something akin to both irritation and fear. Poseidon understand what she is thinking at the moment. Sally looks like she's ready to take his daughter and hide her from him.

It wasn't Sally intention to let him know about his daughter. She wanted Rhea to herself.

Too bad, he thinks. No one was going to keep him away from _his _daughter.

"Ah… So you're here…" Sally says a little nervous.

He turns around so he could see her better. He makes sure that Rhea is close to him. Sally notices this and frown in displeasure. The mortal woman then sighs with resignation and takes a few steps closer, looking at Rhea as if she expected that the baby would just jump at her.

"Sally..."

Sally stops for a second, staring at Rhea before taking the baby from his arms. Poseidon has to stop himself from growling, taking his daughter back and hurting Sally. But Sally is Rhea mother and she has the right of holding her daughter.

Though, this doesn't stop Poseidon from feeling smug and victorious when a panicked cry left Rhea's lips and she shakes her head, stretching her little hands towards him. After the initial shock, he doesn't wait to stretches his arms and raising an eyebrow (He really wants to say something like: _She likes me better _to Sally, but he stays in silence). Sally, a little hesitant - hurt and furious -, returns Rhea to him.

Poseidon looks at his daughter and smiles again.

"A daughter." He whispers.

He had a daughter; he repeats in his mind. Saying that he has a daughter and holding her in his arms makes him feel happy. Other feelings start to grow, but he doesn't stops to think about it. Not now. Maybe later.

Sally calls his attention and Poseidon frowns when he notices that she's still there. Then he remembers that this is her home and he can't just make her go away.

He asks what she wants, he is not rude but he makes it clear that he doesn't want to talk for too long. Sally starts to blab something about how his plans and ideas of protection to Rhea weren't going to work, how he was a God and there was laws that shouldn't be broken. Poseidon just wants to roll his eyes and do what Dionysus did evreytime he wanted to ignore someone who was saying too much.

_Blah blah blah._ Is what he almost says to her. Maybe it would have made her shut up, but he wasn't certain.

Poseidon is tired. Sally, is desperate and knows that he will break a few rules (He was already doing it) to see his daughter and, if he wanted too, he would take Rhea with him.

Poseidon sighs and looks at Rhea who is staring at him. With a smile he kisses her forehead making her giggle happily. He is surprise by the strength his daughter uses to hold his shirt and hugs her even closer when he sees Sally trying to approach them.

He sighs again. He Sally hadn't said anything that was related to their true topic of conversation and Poseidon knows that she's doing it so she can stop him from having more time with his daughter. He would have to go back to Atlantis in half an hour.

_I don't want to leave Rhea yet. _He snorts as how similar he sounded to Zeus when his brother wanted something. The good thing is that he hadn't started to glare and attack anyone in his path just because he's angry and because he... Well, because he can.

Poseidon blinks his eyes when he hears his daughter cooing cutely. He laughs when he sees her playing with the button of his shirt and hugs her closer (Incredible how it was still possible) as he watches her with wide eyes. Had she just done that to distract him?

He smiles. _You're truly amazing aren't you Rhea...? So smart..._

"So perfect…" He whispers, though perfect isn't even good enough to describe his daughter.

Sally opens her mouth to speak but is interrupted by Poseidon who raises his head looking serious. He takes a deep breath and start stroking Rhea hair in an attempt of calming himself before he starts to yell.

Poseidon chuckles when he hears Rhea purring like a cat.

"Can we finish our talk now?" He asks softly but makes sure that his annoyance is clear.

He wants to finish this and so he can find a way to stay closer to Rhea.

"A-About the camp…?" Her voice is weak and Poseidon narrows his eyes. This time, he wasn't going to let her start talking about the same thing again.

He looks at Rhea for a second before turning his attention back to Sally. "About her _safety_."

Sally nods understanding that now things would be different. The talk about his child safety would be different from the one they had been having (as much as one-sided it had been)because they would be talking about Rhea, the _daughter_ of Poseidon, and not Perseus, the son of Poseidon.

"V-Very well…" Sally sighs with tears in her eyes. She looks at Rhea before nodding her head with determination and turning around, walking in the direction of the living room. Poseidon shakes his head knowing that the mortal woman would try to convince him to stay away (As if!).

Turning around, he lifts Rhea up and smiles when she giggles and wave her arms happily. He hadn't felt so much happy for centuries now. He kisses her forehead and hesitate before placing Rhea in her crib.

She grumbles displeased before hugging a plush of Puffin which had a little hat on its head. He places her blanket over her body and strokes her hair before walking away with a heavy heart. But Poseidon knows that he will find a opportunity to see her.

Now... He just needed to truly finish his talk with Sally.

He is back to Rhea's room a few hours later. There was nothing to do and no one was going to miss him, so he could use this time to stay in his daughter presence.

Poseidon sits next to her crib watching her sleep and making a few decisions. He is displeased when she starts to cry because of a nightmire and takes her in his arms, singing one of Hestia favorite songs in Ancient Greek. Rhea sighs and supports her head on his left shoulder. Poseidon shakes his head when he notices that she's trying to keep her eyes open.

Was she afraid of having another nightmare?

"Don't worry Rhea…" Poseidon says in a loving and tender tone. Her eyes start to close and Poseidon notices that his voice is making her feel better. "I'll always be here to protect you…"

He closes and opens his eyes. He knows it is going to be difficult but he would be there for her.

"I... I want you to be happy... I want to make you happy…. I want you to laugh a lot and smile to me…" He touches her check with a loving smile, though it was possible to see a little of sadness present in his eyes. "I don't know what exactly I'll be able to do for you…"

Closing his eyes again and hugging his daughter closer, Poseidon smiles contently as his daughter grabs his shirt in her sleep.

"…But… I'll fight for you… I'll follow you to Tartarus if I need to... Rhea... I'll be always by your side... Doesn't matter who or what is in my way."

This was a vow he would never break.

**Vow**

**So! How was it? Next chapter will be Rhea point of view and maybe someone else... I don't know yet.**

**Hope you have liked it and thank you for taking your time to read it. **

**Please, let your review, Follow/Favorite or sent me a PM.**

**\- Cissnei.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Go with the Flow**

**Summary: **_Being reincarnated was a surprise and her new life wasn't the most ease to have or normal, but she would do what she did best; go with the flow and see where it would take her. SI._

**Beta: **_CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

**Just a warning: **_SI, OC-Insert, OC-Centric, OC-is-FemPercy, AU, Language, Clichés_

**Just so you know (Name): **_The name Rhea (or the variants Rheia and Reah) means "ease, flow". And the name Thalassa means "Sea" (In mythology, this is the name of a daughter of Alther and Hemera and she was a feminine personification of the Mediterranean Sea). So, the main character name is Rhea Thalassa Jackson._

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does!**

**Only Human**

_**"Being human is difficult. Becoming human is a life-long process. To be truly human is a gift." **_

**\- Abraham Heschel**

One of the things that Rhea is tired of this reincarnation business is that she's only a five to six months old and is prone to crying and feeling fear or curious for the most stupid things. Of course, if she just ignores this, being a baby is rather easy and sometimes fun.

Sitting in front of a big mirror in her room and laying in a blanket with Mr. Puffin sitting next to her, Rhea wrinkles her little nose cutely and tries to speak, only for the words to come out as baby babble. She hears a laugh and turns her head, glaring at her father. He has the tendency of appearing out of nowhere and Rhea stopped being surprised after the second week he did so.

"What are you doing?" Her father asks, placing a hand above her head, his eyes focused on hers.

Rhea tries to speak again. This time, the sounds she makes are better, but she isn't satisfied. Rhea wants to talk and see if her voice changed. Not that it would work as she wants, she is still a small child... If she can even be called a child at this point. She huffs irritated at this, laying in the ground in defeat.

"Now, now..." Her father smiles amused. "Don't be like this."

To show that she just doesn't care, Rhea ruffs again before turning around and hugging Mr. Puffin to her chest as tears began to form in the corner of her eyes.

"Rhea... Look at me." She doesn't move. Poseidon sighs and Rhea let a cry when he takes her in his arms, forcing the girl to look at him. "You're really different from other babies, aren't you my precious?"

Rhea gives him her best deadpanned stare as if saying _'Duh'_.

Poseidon seems to think for a moment, his eyes are distant as he looks at the wall of her room before he turns his attention back to Rhea and smiles. "Are you trying to talk?" Slowly, Rhea blinks and her father considers it a confirmation.

He lays next to her and hugs her close. "Don't force yourself, you will talk. But not now, is too early." Rhea sighs and closes her eyes.

Rhea is a baby again and is already tired of this reincarnation business, but it is impossible to deny that this is the happiest she has ever been.

* * *

Her first words are said in a Sunday morning. Her father is reading a book about Aphrodite to her, but having already heard this story before in her first life, Rhea tries to call his attention. She wants another story and she wants it now.

Rhea sighs.

Acting like a spoiled little kid is starting to get old...

She yawns and raises her head. Looking at her father, Rhea thinks about how she could make him stop and find another story, one that she hadn't heard before. Maybe one about Triton - her brother - or maybe even a story about Poseidon's childhood? Imagine everything that he could tell her about his youth!

She giggles at the thought.

Rhea shakes her head and decides to focus on her actual situation. She will think about all the funny stories Poseidon could tell her another time, but not now. She makes a small mental list of the things that could call her father attention before she finally finds the answer for her little problem.

"...Da..." Rhea frowns. Internally, she's smiling at her small success. "...Da..."

Rhea takes a deep breath, stopping herself from crying in frustration.

Whatever she thought about babies' lives being easy, she is going to just forget it. She has now a whole new level of respect for babies.

"Dada!" This isn't exactly what she wanted to say but works anyway.

Poseidon lets the book go and looks at her, his eyes wide and his mouth open in shook. He stays there, staring at her without even blinking as he makes an expression similar to a fish.

Since she doesn't have the coordination needed to do it right, Rhea mentally facepalms.

_Can Gods be broken? _She pouts and looks at the pile of books in the ground with lounging. _And all I wanted was to hear a story..._

* * *

If someone asked her if she ever loved Poseidon, Sally won't even stop to think before answering that: Yes, at some point of her life, she truly loved Poseidon. She still does, but it was more a love that you would feel for a friend and a sibling or distant relative, not a lover.

If someone asked her if she feared Poseidon, Sally, once again, won't even stop to think before answering that: Yes, she feared Poseidon above everything. She feared him not because he was a God or because he could kill her in blink of eyes. Sally feared him because he would take Rhea away and there was nothing she could do about it.

At first, she hadn't wanted to believe it.

After all… Didn't the Gods have a law saying that they couldn't raise their demigod children?

But she is proved wrong when, one morning, she is walking toward Rhea's room and hears laughs coming from there. It only six past five in the morning and Sally, half-sleep and a little hesitant, stops in front of the door for a moment before she opens it with a finger so she could see what was happening inside it.

A smile forms in her face when she sees Rhea holding her favorite plush and trying to get up. Stubborn as she is, Rhea doesn't seem to want to let the plush go so it could be easier for her to do what she wants.

Sally is ready to enter in the room and help her when a familiar – so painful familiar – voice makes her freeze where she is standing.

"Would you like my help, Rhea?"

Rhea pouts and sends a baby glare in the direction of the figure sitting not too far from her.

"Ok, ok… There is no need to be angry. I will let you do as you please. But if I notice that you will get hurt, you will stop your attempts to walk. Do you understand?" Rhea grins at this, as if she had never been angry to begin with.

Sally bites her lower lip and turns her attention toward Poseidon.

_Why is he here? Doesn't he have anything else to do? Doesn't he have a law to obey?_ She thinks a little bitter.

Sally is aware that he knows that she is there, she did notice the way his eyes narrowed in her direction even if only for a second. But Sally doesn't move away, she stays where she is. Sally refuses to let him be the only one to see Rhea dives her first steps. Especially because something tells her that Poseidon already heard their – _her_ – daughter first words.

"Ma!" Sally blinks her eyes and lowers her head to see Rhea walking in her direction. Her eyes widen in fascination and awe and a smile forms in her face (She can't believe it, but Sally really wants to send a smug and victorious smirk in Poseidon direction at the moment).

Rhea stops in front of her. She takes a moment to find her balance before she raises her head and smiles to Sally as if saying: _Can you see? I just walked!_

Sally smiles back, proudly. "Good job, Rhea. I am proud of you."

Rhea giggles at this and turns around. Sally moves to hold her when it looks like she will fall, but her daughter doesn't take long to find her balance once again and walk toward Poseidon whose eyes soften the moment he sees the small girl, opening his arms and waiting for her.

When Rhea does reach Poseidon and he hugs her close and possessively, his eyes moves to find hers and Sally does her best to not cower at the look he gives her.

Sally knows that she is nothing more than a simple and weak mortal woman. She knows that she has no power over a God like Poseidon, but Rhea is her daughter and she will do everything in her power to not lose her to him. Not her child, he wasn't going to take her away (And Sally knows that he is just waiting the perfect opportunity to take Rhea to Atlantis and keep her there, where he can keep an eye on her, where he can protect her and where he can have her for himself)!

So, as foolish as her next action is, Sally straights her back and narrows her eyes toward him.

_You are not taking her._

His eyes darken and he looks completely different from the Poseidon she knew. There is nothing of the easy going Poseidon there. He looks like a true God to her. He looks like a Poseidon that can and will destroy countries because he can and the Poseidon who will and can kill her with a simple flick of his wrist if he so desires.

When Poseidon smirks, Sally clenches her fits and refuses to look away. She is honestly impressed with herself for not running in horror or begging for forgiveness.

_Do you want to bet, mortal? _He seems to ask.

_She is mine. _Is the second message he sends. And to makes his points, he brings Rhea closer to him (His smirk widening when Rhea giggled in delight).

She narrows her eyes even further and grits her teeth.

Sally is human and she is selfish. She wants to keep her daughter with her for as long as she can, and she will do everything in her power and everything she can for this.

Sally is also a mother and she will do anything to protect her daughter, even if she has to protect the girl from her own father. It doesn't matter what she has to do and what price she has to pay for this.

She doesn't care if she is only human and Poseidon a God.

She would fight for Rhea.

**Only Human**

**Hello! How have you been?**

**Sorry for this chapter, I was having problems with it, so I decided to make it short… But the others chapters will be longer so don't worry. So… What do you think of Sally? I rather like her XD.**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please… Don't forget to:**

**Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

**\- Cissnei**


	4. Chapter 4

**Go with the Flow**

**Summary: **_Being reincarnated was a surprise and her new life wasn't the most ease to have or normal, but she would do what she did best; go with the flow and see where it would take her. SI._

**Beta: **_CeresNamikaze (No one is perfect, so maybe you can find an error here and there!)_

**Just a warning: **_SI, OC-Insert, OC-Centric, OC-is-FemPercy, AU, Language, Clichés_

**Just so you know (Name): **_The name Rhea (or the variants Rheia and Reah) means "ease, flow". And the name Thalassa means "Sea" (In mythology, this is the name of a daughter of Alther and Hemera and she was a feminine personification of the Mediterranean Sea). So, the main character name is Rhea Thalassa Jackson._

**Just so you know (Poseidon's Children): **_In this story Poseidon never had a daughter, be it immortal or not. Because of that, I will be genderbeing some of his daughters or making them daughters of another sea deity._

**I don't own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does!**

**Brothers and Sister**

_**"Sisters and brothers are the truest, purest forms of love, family and friendship, knowing when to hold you and when to challenge you, but always being a part of you."**_

– **Carol Ann Albright Eastman**

Rhea is left alone with a babysitter when she is three years old. For the first time since her rebirth, her father can't come to see her and Sally can't take Rhea to work with her.

Jane the babysitter, a fifteen years old purple haired teenager with kind hazel eyes, takes Rhea to eat pancakes in a small restaurant before they visit three different parks and five playgrounds, although they don't stick around since Rhea doesn't find them interesting. It takes a while - and thankfully Jane seems to be amused by Rhea's behavior -, but they find the perfect playground after three or four hours, one surrounded by trees and nature.

Jane sits down under a tree and takes out her homework while Rhea ignores the other children on the playground and half-heartedly starts looking around, looking for something in particular.

She finds this something in the form of a bored and sad looking man. He seems to be a little older than her own father in appearance and what Rhea feels coming from him makes her stop and blink her eyes several times before she decides that he is real and not a hallucination. Rhea notices that everyone else is ignoring him, as if he isn't even there and it worries her because several children, mothers and babysitters looked in her direction when she arrived with Jane.

Making a decision, Rhea looks in the man's direction again. She notices a place for her to sit down next to him and runs in Jane's direction, grabbing her backpack and running back to the place she had been before and starts playing.

Slowly, she moves toward the man, making sure that she doesn't let it clear that what she really wants is to approach him and not play with the jungle gym. Rhea is sure that if he noticed her intentions, the man would go away and she doesn't want it.

After twenty minutes or so, Rhea stops playing. She looks in the man's direction once again and is happy to see that he is still there and that she can see his features better, confirming what she already knows.

As she approaches him, Rhea walks slowly and tries to look shy and unassuming. She doesn't want to scary him away after all.

Rhea sits down next to the man who blinks his eyes and looks at her with disbelief. Rhea isn't sure if it is because the man is surprised by the fact that she knows he is there or because he is surprised at her for sitting next to a completely strange. She decides to ignore him for now and opens her backpack looking for the box with the blue cookies her mother had given to her in the morning. Rhea opens the box and slowly eats a cookie and when she is finished and moves to get another cookie Rhea stops, tilting her head as if she is thinking about something.

She finds what she is doing rather silly, but it doesn't stop Rhea from grabbing a cooking and turning toward the man.

"Do you want one?" Rhea asks with a smile.

The man opens and closes his mouth and backs away a little with wide eyes. He seems conflicted as if he doesn't know what to think of her or if he isn't sure if she is even there.

Hesitantly, he accepts the cookie and looks at it with a funny expression before taking a bite.

They eat in silence and when the man relax beside her, Rhea smiles happily at the successfully mission. Now if only she can make him talk...

The man beats her to it. "What is your name?"

Rhea beams at the question and looks into those familiar but darker sea-green eyes.

"I'm Rhea! What is your name?"

The man stares for a moment before his lips twitch into a small smile.

"Proteus. My name is Proteus."

* * *

Although many don't remember it or just don't plain know it, Proteus is the eldest son of Poseidon.

Having the ability to foretell the future, he is rather surprised when he is approached by the small impossibility sitting next to him for he hadn't _seen_ her before. And please, before this question is made, he has no connection to Nereus aside from both of them being Water based Gods, shapeshifters and having the power of prophecy. Nereus is a son of _Gaea_ and is _older _than him.

When he wants to think or just wants to stay away from Triton constant complaints about their father strange behavior, which started more or less three years ago, Proteus visits one of the several playgrounds in New Orleans. The laughter and all the happiness from those small mortals always makes him forget his problems, the fact that he is treated like he is nothing but a psychologist to his young brother (and many others in their family) and how he seems to have such weak presence that most of the time, people forget he is there or doesn't even see him there.

Proteus isn't close to anyone in his big family aside from three of them.

His Aunt Hestia and his father do their best, but even them forget about him sometimes. Now, his Grandmother... She always makes sure to see how he is doing or if he needs to talk. Proteus is grateful for her existence for his Grandmother keeps him sane, she is the one that grounds him and lets him see what is real and what is a vision. He knows that Apollo has the same problem, but differently from him, the womanizer God has his children, Hermes, Artemis and Leto to help him.

Proteus is sitting in a bench in the playground when he wants some time alone. He stays there, being ignored like always and silently watching as children run and laugh, until he notices a small figure sitting next to him.

The small impossibility as he decides to call her is a petit and frail looking little thing. She is wearing quirky and unique clothes; they are rather colorful and creative, looking like she has just stepped out of a Random Clothes Box. But while those clothes could have looked terrible on anyone else, Proteus thinks, on her it just fits.

He observes in silence when she eats her blue - _Blue!?_ \- cookie and stops for a moment. He has to hold down a chuckle when she tilts her head; much like a dog would do, and hums in thought. She nods to herself and turns to him with a cookie in hand.

"Do you want one?" She asks with a slight smile. She has a French – There was name for it… Ah yes, Cajun – accent and her voice is rather unique much like the rest of her. It is a calm, soft, quiet, and has a drifty and thoughtful quality to it.

Proteus has never heard something like this before, especially not in a child, and he really likes her voice.

Proteus opens and closes his mouth in surprise before he backs away a little with wide eyes because she has _seen_ him. This little girl noticed his presence and was talking to him. Proteus feels his heart beats against his chest at this and he completely forgets the fact that he had never seen her before and baths in the attention of those unique sea-green eyes gives him.

After centuries of being ignored and treated like a ghost, Proteus is conflicted if he should accept the cookie. He is afraid that she will disappear. He is afraid that she is nothing more than a dream and the last thing he wants is for her to disappear.

Her being a dream is rather plausible, after all, wasn't his father incapable of siring a female child? And here she is.

Making his decision, he accepts the cookie and looks at it before taking a bite. He is ecstatic when the small impossibility next to him doesn't disappear and although eating a _blue_ cookie is rather strange, he has never been happier.

As they eat in silence, he observes her by the corner of his eyes. She is a pretty little thing with long raven black hair tied in a braid midway down in a soft, cascading way and her big and expressive sea green eyes are so different from his own eyes and the eyes of his father and brothers. She has a rather dreamily and distracted look in her face and an aura that immediately makes him relax and want to close his eyes as he lose himself on the sensations that it brings to him.

Proteus finishes his third cookie when he decides to talk to her. "What is your name?"

At first he expects her to have already forgotten him much like others would have done, but then she beams at the question and looks into his eyes.

"I'm Rhea!" She says with a beautiful smile. "What is your name?"

Proteus stares down at the impossible miracle that was named after his Grandmother and is sitting next to him before he feels his lips twitch into a small smile.

When was the last time he smiled? When he truly smiled?

Honestly, Proteus can't remember.

"Proteus." He answers. "My name is Proteus."

She smiles as if that was the best thing she had ever heard and as she looks at him, her eyes are filled with admiration and something else that makes Proteus breathing be caught in throat.

He has no idea how she came to be when he _knows _that his Father wasn't meant to have a daughter any time soon (Never, actually). Rhea Jackson wasn't meant to exist, a boy called Percy Jackson was. But he doesn't care. She is his little sister and he will protect her. He will protect this little girl who didn't know him but saw him when others didn't and who made him feel like he mattered.

"Nice to meet you!" Rhea says before offering him another cookie.

As he listen to her talk about her mortal mother and about their father, who seems to be ignoring all the Ancient Laws out there to be part of her life. Proteus wonders at what point Poseidon would go to keep Rhea with him and safe. Frankly, from what he knows of the Sea God, there will nothing in this existence that can stop him from having what he wants and doing what he so desires.

Proteus shakes his head and turns his attention back to his sister.

Honestly, he can't help but think that he too would do anything for her.

* * *

Rhea loves New Orleans; it is her home and has been called so from when she was Daniella. But it doesn't mean that sometimes she doesn't misses New York, the place she had visited from time to time because her Grandmother had lived there. So when Jane the babysitter approaches her with three tickets to visit the New York Aquarium, Rhea is almost skipping around from happiness.

It has been only one month since she meets Proteus and she always makes sure to go back to the playground to see him. She thinks that he would be happy to visit the Aquarium with her, but Rhea knows how uncomfortable and irritable her mother can get when it comes to anything related to Poseidon.

Rhea is aware that her parents seems to be acting like a divorced couple when it comes to her and she doesn't know if she should be amused by it or plain confused to why they would be doing such thing. In the end, she decides to do both and every time Poseidon and Sally glare at each other, trading silent messages, Rhea stands up and walks out of the room and goes to play _Pokémon _until one of them get tired of their little staring contest (Although Poseidon almost always win).

Sally gets more than irritated when Poseidon appears in their apartment to see Rhea, but the woman doesn't stop him from doing what he wants. She does however protest every time Poseidon asks Rhea if she wants to take a walk with him or if she wants to see Atlantis. Rhea is pretty sure that, even if he wants to take her to see a few places with him, her father says those things on purpose, just to see Sally get worked up with it.

So knowing that her mother won't be too happy if she learned that Rhea wasn't only in contact with one of her half-brothers but also wanted to invite him and her father to go to the Aquarium with her, Rhea asks her mother if the woman would like to go with her and gives the others tickets back to Jane.

Rhea is a little confused at the victorious smile in her mother's face when this question is made but she doesn't comment about it.

People always called her strange as Daniella and she is pretty sure people still call her that as Rhea, but she is pretty sure that there are people stranger than her out there. Sally actions and reactions are proof of that sometimes.

"What do you want to see first Rhea?" Her mother asks as she holds her hand.

Rhea looks around in thought before making her decision.

"Can we see the sharks?"

She likes sharks!

Her mother shoots her a look but sighs before muttering under her breath. Rhea is sure she isn't meant to hear it, but she has to hold back a grin when she does. "You couldn't choose something cuter and less scary couldn't you, Rhea?" Out loud Sally says. "Very well then, after that we will see the dolphins."

Rhea doesn't protests and lets her mother lead her to where the sharks were located.

It doesn't take long and they arrive in a almost deserted part of the Aquarium. Rhea raises an eyebrow when she sees a man with a rather familiar presence sitting in a wooden bench and reading a newspaper as he hides his face with it. Seeing that he is busy and not wanting to bother him, Rhea turns her attention toward a boy, a teenager actually, staring at one of the sharks, an amused smile in his face as he nods, hearing the shark tell him something.

Rhea stares for a moment before she finally notices that he also has that familiar presence, or aura (or whatever) coming from him. She doesn't know how she can feel that type of thing, but she can and doesn't question this ability. It is rather useful when it comes to identifying her brother and relatives.

A smile forms in her face and before she starts walking toward the boy. She looks in his mother direction. Sally is talking to a woman about something so she decides to grab this opportunity and starts walking.

She stops two steps away from the boy and thinks for a moment.

"_Bonjour_, I am Rhea. What is your name?"

The boy turns to her with what she could only call a shocked expression.

"Hello?" Rhea frowns at the lack of response.

"Don't worry about it, the Idiot is in shock." Rhea could even hear the Capital as she hears the man who was sitting reading the newspaper speaks. "You should hit him. It always works."

This wakes the boy up who shoots the man a strange look. "What are you? A Masochist? Why do you like it when people hit me, Asopos?" Asopos frowns and opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by the boy who snaps his fingers in realization. "I see!" He says slowly, a smirk forming in his face. "You're not a Masochist. I look so much like you. Maybe you're a Narcissistic? It must be it. Are you in love with yourself brother? You can tell me, I won't judge you."

Asopos gives him a disgusted look. "Theseus, if you don't have anything intelligent to say, than you should keep your mouth shut."

Rhea smiles in amusement and shakes her head.

Theseus is right, she thinks after a moment. Both of them look rather similar to each other, almost like fraternal twins but then again, it must be something to do with their father. Proteus also looks similar to them and so does she.

Proteus looks like he is in his late forties and early fifties. He is a charming man, Rhea has to give it to him, with dark sea-green eyes, glasses and long greyed black hair is tied in a ponytail on the base of his neck. Proteus also has a love for expensive suits, which he told Rhea with an amused glint in his eyes, is something he got from Hades.

Now, Theseus looks like a teenager, being no older than fifteen or sixteen. His light sea-green eyes are filled with mischief and he has shoulder length raven black hair. He wears a black tank top with a silver trident in the back, khaki shorts and boots.

Asopos, much like Proteus, looks older, maybe in his early forties. He has neat jet black hair, a goatee, cold sea-green eyes and a regal presence around him. He wears an expensive suit, a cloak and makes Rhea thinks of a noble or a King, which isn't too far from the truth because if Rhea isn't wrong, Asopos had been the King of Argos before being a River God.

Speaking of Kings...

Wasn't Theseus also a King? She just couldn't remember from where...

Theseus smirks. "Oho, you didn't deny anything."

Asopos narrows his eyes and pointedly turn his attention back to his newspaper.

"Come on, brother! You can tell me anything, I am pretty sure you're not the only Narcissistic in our family. I am pretty sure Triton is one too, have you noticed how long he stares at the mirror in his room?"

"Almost two hours." Asopos says, not looking up from the newspaper.

"Exac -" Theseus blinks and stares at Asopos in disbelief. "How do you know that?"

"I guessed."

There is a moment of silence.

Theseus frowns in thought before Rhea sees a glint in his eyes.

"No you didn't!" Theseus says, pointing a finger at him with a grin. "You two are competing who stares at their reflection longer, aren't you?"

"No, we are not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Rhea looks at them and giggles behind her hand to muffle the sounds.

What a pair those two make...

* * *

Theseus and Asopos were more than suspicious when Proteus decided to visit them and ask if they could do something for him. Proteus never asks for nothing. He too rarely speaks to them, mostly because they rarely can see him there and their oldest brother presence is almost impossible to find. He is like a ghost.

Proteus also knows things that they couldn't even imagine, so when he says something or ask for something, it is impossible to not agree with him or do as he say.

So with this in mind, they go to the New York Aquarium waits by the sharks. Asopos decides to read a newspaper while he waits for Proteus to appear and Theseus decides to strike a conversation with a scarred shark.

The two brothers stay there for hours and start wondering if they were in the right place. Proteus had warned them that there was a possibility that would have to move to another place in the Aquarium if they wanted to find what he wanted to show them. Whatever it is that Proteus wants to show to them must be really important and strange for never their older brother spoke with such insecurity. Proteus had said that the only reason he even told them to stay near the sharks was because he has _seen_ _them_ there, not this thing he is so interested into.

Asopos is the first to notice the precious impossibility.

Theseus is too focused in one of the stories the shark is telling him and doesn't see her.

He observes her by the corner of his eyes, keeping hold of his newspaper. She walks in the direction of the shark tanks along her mother, or who he thinks is her mother. As the woman moves to talk to another mortal, Asopos sees the little nymph-like girl looking in his direction before she focus her attention into Theseus and the shark.

A smile forms in her face and Asopos can't help but think that it is the most beautiful thing he has ever seen.

She takes a moment to look into the direction of the mortal who he now is certain to be her mother. The little girl nods to herself after that and walks in Theseus direction.

If Asopos has any doubt of who she is, he knows they are completely shattered when the little girl speaks.

"_Bonjour_, I am Rhea. What is your name?" She asks Theseus with a accented dreamily voice and a distant look that he thinks is normal for her.

His brother doesn't answer; all he can do is stare at her.

Asopos ignores him and stays focused on her.

Her name fits her, Asopos thinks. She has the same welcoming and warm presence that his Grandmother Rhea and Aunt Hestia have, but he also notice notices something else flowing from her, although he isn't sure what it is. She is a powerful child, Asopos thinks after a moment, more so than any other any other Demigod from his father that he had meet before.

Theseus thoughts are similar to his own. But everything that keeps repeating like a broken record in his mind is: _Impossible. Impossible. Why? After so long? She can't be real. She can't be his father's child. He never had a daughter. Impossible._

"Hello?" Theseus blinks as she frown sadly. Her voice doesn't change much, but by the way her voice is so faint, it is clear she is disappointed by the lack of answer.

Asopos decides to speak as he lowers his newspaper a little. "Don't worry about it, the Idiot is in shook. You should hit him. It always works."

Theseus wakes up at this and shoots him a look. Asopos narrows his eyes a little when the little of annoyance in his brother's eyes turn into mirth.

"What are you?" He asks. "A Masochist? Why do you like it when people hit me, Asopos?" Theseus pouts. Feeling a little of dreed, Asopos opens his mouth to speak but is interrupted by Theseus who snaps his fingers in realization. "I see!" He says slowly, a smirk forming in his face. "You're not a Masochist. I look so much like you. Maybe you're a Narcissistic? It must be it. Are you in love with yourself brother? You can tell me, I won't judge you."

Asopos pursues his lips as if he has just eaten something sour. "Theseus, if you don't have anything intelligent to say, then you should keep your mouth shut."

Theseus isn't even a little bothered by the question as he smirks.

"Oho, you didn't deny anything."

Asopos narrows his eyes, he tries to think in something to say but in the end decides that it is better if he stays in silence, and pointedly turns his attention back to his newspaper.

"Come on, brother! You can tell me anything, I am pretty sure you're not the only Narcissistic in our family. Triton is one too, have you noticed how long he stares at the mirror in his room?"

Theseus isn't expecting a answer but he gets one anyway.

"Almost two hours."

Theseus nods. "Exac -" He stops, blinks his eyes and looks at his brother with disbelief. "How do you know that?"

"I guessed."

There is a moment of silence. Theseus stares at his brother before a wicked smirk forms in his face. He loves it when there is an opportunity for them to fight; nothing is boring when it happens.

"No you didn't!" Theseus says, pointing at Asopos. "You two are competing who stares at their reflection longer, aren't you?"

"No, we are not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Their little banter ends when they hear muffled giggles and turn around to see their sister laughing with pure delight. Slowly, Theseus grins at her while Asopos' lips twitch up into a small smile.

"Rhea!" At the slightly panicked voice, they turn around.

Rhea's mother is frowning in displeasure and biting her lower lip as she looks from Asopos to Theseus and back again. Both Sons of Poseidon share a confused look. The mortal seems almost hateful. They just can't see why though, they have never seen her before. Maybe it has something to do with their Father?

"Come on, Rhea. We need to see the dolphins."

Their sister pouts a little but nods when her mother shoots her a look. Rhea opens her mouth speak to them, but she is interrupted by her mother who gives up in calling her and comes to get Rhea, grabbing the little girl's hand and almost forceful dragging her away from them.

Rhea waves at them with a dreamily smile before she disappears from view along her mother.

Asopos breaks the moment of silence that is created between the brothers. "What just happened?"

Theseus looks at him and shrugs. "I will never understand mortals..."

"You speak as if you hadn't been a mortal before."

"Whatever."

Asopos rolls his eyes and shakes his head with exasperation.

"But seriously... What is wrong with that woman?"

Before Asopos can give his opinion, a familiar voice answers Theseus' question. "She and father are fighting for Rhea."

Asopos' eyes widen in surprise as he moves away, almost falling off the bench he was sitting on. Theseus dramatically places a hand above his heart as he jumps and stares at the bench with wide eyes.

"Holy Poseidon!" Theseus manages to say. "When did you get here?!"

Proteus raises an eyebrow. "I have been here all along. I was the woman Rhea's mother was talking to."

He sighs when his brothers shoot a blank look at him.

And that's why Rhea is already his favorite family member along his Grandmother (Maybe it has something to do with the name?). Not only she is a cute little thing, she also _always_ notices him.

Asopos cleans his throat. "So... The little nymph there was the impossibility you wanted to show us?"

Proteus nods. "Yes..."

Theseus frowns. "If you knew we would meet her today. Why did you say then that you couldn't see her?"

"Because I can't."

This makes them stop and stare at him. Proteus knows things and he his visions never failed him. His gift is not stronger as Apollo's, but it is more powerful than Nereus's. Proteus can see everything. Present, past and future. It doesn't matter what. So it is more than surprising to hear that he can't see their sister.

"She is like a blank space. A wild card." Proteus is clearly annoyed by this prospect.

"And what does it mean?" Asopos says, his lips turned down.

Proteus opens and closes his mouth before shaking his head in annoyance. "I... I don't know... And it scares me. A demigod life is dangerous... And since I can't see her..."

"You want our help to keep an eye on her..." Theseus says as he sits down next to Proteus. "You want us to protect her."

"I can't see her, I can't do this alone."

"Have you met her before?" Asopos asks. "You seem to truly like her."

Proteus smiles a little and tells them about blue cookies and the little impossibility that he has been visiting every other day when she is alone with her babysitter. The two brothers hear his tales with attention, sharing a look when Proteus stops talking.

They come to a silent agreement.

They would have decided to keep an eye on Rhea even if Proteus hadn't asked. After all, she is their little sister and they would protect her, more now than before. It_ is _the job of an older sibling to protect their younger siblings.

"So, when does she stay alone with this Jane? I know this awesome place that she will love!"

"Theseus, you can't be possibly thinking of taking her to the Sea of Monsters."

"Why?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?!"

"But Asopos, she is a Child of Poseidon! Have you seen all the sea creatures there? I am telling you, she will love it."

"What part of Sea of _Monsters_ you don't understand?!"

Proteus looks between them and wonders if it has been a good idea.

Maybe he should have asked for Orion help? Or maybe Arion? Even that horse had more sense than those two.

* * *

Poseidon isn't ashamed to say that he was hoping to hide Rhea from her siblings for a while. He knows that just like with him, Rhea would charm her brothers and make them all want to keep her close and never let got. So, in attempt of keeping her for himself for a while, he kept his mouth shut and made an excuse when coming to visit his daughter.

He should have known that Proteus would _see _Rhea and would tell one or two of his brothers about her. Poseidon just wished he hadn't told the_ Toublesome Duo_ \- also known as Theseus and Asopos -.

It takes a while, but his children finally notices him standing in the room.

"Hey old man!" Theseus grins, waving cheerfully at him.

"Good Afternoon, Father." Asopos nods.

Proteus tilts his head. "Father"

Rhea smiles dreamily at him. "Hello, Daddy."

Poseidon blinks his eyes, trying to understand what he is seeing. "What are you all doing?"

His children's clothes were bathed in paint and he could see paint everywhere. It was like they had been fighting with the multi colored paints. Proteus's hair was neon green and he had hearts in his face, Theseus looked like a clown and there was the word Idiot in his forehead (Poseidon was pretty sure Asopos had done that to him), Asopos had something similar to woman make up in his face but in a very exaggerated way and the paint on Rhea's face made her look like a puppy. He could also see different drawings scattered on the floor.

"Silly, Daddy." Rhea shoots him a look as if that was a stupid question. "It is Apollo Day."

"Apollo... Apollo Day?" He raises an eyebrow.

Poseidon seriously hopes his nephew would never hear about it. Apollo is already full of himself, if he learns that his daughter created a day just for him, the boy would proclaim Rhea his favorite demigod and would never leave her alone again. And then Hermes would hear about it and would start following Rhea around just so the girl would also make a day for him.

"The day we have fun with Art." She tilts her head, her lips twitching as if she is stopping herself from laughing. "Tomorrow is Hermes Day."

The God of Sea almost facepalms.

His expression must have showed his thoughts and displeasure because Rhea started giggling and his sons snorted. As he looks at Rhea, Poseidon finally understands that she had said that on purpose, just to see his reaction and he had done exactly what she wanted.

"Rhea..." He sighs, but there is a smile in his face.

She giggles more.

"You're more relaxed now." Proteus says, making Poseidon look at him in confusion.

"What?"

"When you got here you seemed tense, old man." Theseus says with a small grin.

Poseidon blinks and sighs. Of course he was tense. He hadn't been too happy in finding them there. Rhea had been only his until now, even if Sally would disagree with him, and he didn't want to share her with anyone else yet (Never actually, but he knows that it is impossible).

But it is not like he has a choice on the matter anymore...

Asopos nods. "Little Nymph only said that to make you relax."

"It worked." Theseus shrugs.

Poseidon looks at his daughter who gives him a beautiful smile. His lips twitch into a smile and he nods. This is just something that Rhea would do. Rhea, from the moment he held her in his arms for the first time, always seemed to be in tune with his emotions and always knew what to do to make him feel better or to make him relax.

He sits next to Rhea and ignoring all the paint, he hugs her close, placing her in his lap and resting his chin in her hair. She looks up at him with a smile before turning her attention back to the drawings on the floor, grabbing one of the papers and a yellow crayon.

"And what are you all really doing here?"

Proteus answers him. "Rhea wanted to draw and paint."

"And it isn't like we can say no to her. Have you seen her _Kicked Puppy _look?" Theseus asks. "Or the _Teary Puppy _look?"

"Don't forget the terrible _Teary Puppy 2.0_ look." Asopos mutters as he draws on his own paper.

Poseidon doesn't answer.

He can't say no to her no matter the look she is making. But he won't say that to his children.

"And what are you all drawing?"

Proteus shows him the picture of himself with a funny looking dead Nereus next to him, not too surprising. He hated Nereus above everything. Theseus grins and shows a picture of himself in the Sea of Monsters (The boy loved that place for some bizarre reason) and Asopos shows a picture of himself when he was the King of Argos. Or so he thought it was what those two had done. Theseus and Asopos had inherited his lack of talent to draw. At least they were better than Orion who could draw a person and make it look like an octopus.

"And you Rhea?" He asks, trying to look at her drawing.

She doesn't look up for a moment before letting him see what she has done.

"Is that a jackal? And who is this man on the picture?" Poseidon asks, feeling a little of dread.

With a sweet smile, Rhea nods, looking down at the drawing of her, a jackal with golden collar and man wearing a hat with several strange and familiars Runes around him.

"Rhea?"

"The jackal is my new friend and the man is Mommy's older brother" Rhea proclaims, proudly.

Poseidon stares at the jackal.

He doesn't really want to share his daughter with anyone, but Poseidon knows that his sons have to be part of her life one way or another so he can accept the fact that they know about her.

But this man and jackal...

"Uncle?" He asks, slowly.

"Mommy said he is a magician and he will teach me _magic_!"

Poseidon's head moves toward the door at this proclamation and he narrows his eyes at the mortal woman who had been standing there for a while now, staring at him with an almost hateful look.

He grits his teeth when Sally narrows her eyes back. She takes a deep breath, collecting all strength and courage she has to smirk at him, feeling a little victorious.

Poseidon hugs Rhea closer, as if someone would take her from him at any moment, and ignores the questioning looks his children are sending in his direction.

Poseidon has no idea of how Sally knows about them nor does he knows who this so called brother of hers is, but he would find out and he would stop this nonsense before it truly started.

No _Egyptian_ would take Rhea away from him.

Especially not because a _mortal _thinks it will keep him away.

**Brothers and Sister**

**Hellooo, everyone! I am back!**

**Sorry for the long wait. I have been pretty busy. I am working with my parents, since they are lacking employers, I have also been studying nonstop for my transfer exam… **

**So… What do you think of Proteus, Asopos and Theseus? I really like them XD. They will be rather important to the story along Triton, but he won't appear for a while along Amphitrite. And the Egyptians?! How do Sally knows about them and who is the jackal and the man with the hat (I am pretty sure that who have read KC and knows a little about Egyptian Mythology knows who they are)? XP**

**I will be making a crossover of sorts... The others series will appear here; so don't be surprised in seeing characters from **_**Kane Chronicles**_** or **_**Magnus Chase **_**here**_**. **_**Maybe Rhea will even participate of their stories, but I don't know yet.**

**Speaking of Magnus Chase... Have you read the book? I don't really care about Annabeth (I actually dislike her a little. The same way I dislike Sadie Kane. I don't know why. I just don't like them), but I really liked her cousin and I was pretty surprised to learn that he was Frey's son, I thought that his father would be the deceased brother of Thor or even someone more well known. I didn't even known about Frey before the book, did you?**

**Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter and please… Don't forget to:**

**Review, Favorite or Follow and if you have questions/suggestions, just send me a PM.**

**\- Cissnei**


End file.
